


Hototo's Backstory

by Viras_stase



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viras_stase/pseuds/Viras_stase
Summary: A backstory write up of a Dungeons And Dragons character, Hototo the Nekomura.Written on request from Aurora, who contacted me through Discord.





	Hototo's Backstory

As I stare up at the roof of the medical zone in our camp, I can't help but think back over the events that transpired, and what had lead up to them. I turn onto my side in restlessness, pain racing up my back when I do, causing my fur to stand on edge as it does. They said what had hit my back will likely leave scars, but no way to tell until I'm up and about and the damage has healed.

I can't believe that I, one of the Nekomura, would have failed to properly support my Hunter. My tribe was entirely focused around that task, and it was what we lived for. And yet still, in the most critical of moments, all I could do was run as Orineth told me with her magical compass. Maybe... maybe I shouldn't have been the one to support her.

Out of my family, I'm the middle child, and by far not the strongest of the family I do know. Someone else would have been able to protect her better, or at least been strong enough to take Orineth's place. No time to think about that now though, what's done is done.

Turning onto my back again, causing me more pain, I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. The dream I always have lately is once again on replay in my mind. Well, to call it a dream would be inaccurate for it is my memories of life.

It always starts with my youngest self, and grows from there. I can remember playing with some of my siblings when I was still fairly young, and eventually being taught what our tribe does, and how to fight, set traps, and how to properly distract creatures for my eventual partner.

I can recall when we were learning to cook. Most of the more strength-based aspects I was taught were hard for me to do, but not most others. My parents would always assure me that it wouldn't define how good I would be as a partner, but no one wants someone who can't fight properly. But cooking? I was actually far better at it than my peers.

As the training went on, cooking turned out to be the only thing I was especially good at, and was considered to be in the top cooks of our group. Of course, naturally our training ended, and the time came to be paired up with our Hunter. We would be chosen by our Hunters based on what they were looking for the most.

As we lined up, we got a glimpse of the Eladrin who would choose us. Among them, there was one who looked a little different. A Noble Eladrin, who was the first to step out and look upon our group. I wasn't really paying attention however, as one such as them would likely not chose someone like me with one particular talent.

However, one of the others standing next to me hit the back of my head lightly and said “answer her, Hototo!”

Suddenly focusing on reality again, I saw the Noble Eladrin staring right at me. They were looking upon me with calm, yet oddly endearing, eyes. They lightly nod and clear their throat.

“I see, so your name is Hototo then. I hear you are an exceptional cook.”

“Yes miss, I am. It's what I'm good at, and I'm proud of it. I'm sure I could cook something that would please even the most stubborn taste buds!”

“And your ability to fight?”

“I'm not the weakest, but I'm not the strongest.”

“That's fine. I have a special way of fighting, so I'd be retraining you anyways if you were good. In which case, I've made my decision. You are the one I shall take with me. You may call me Orineth.”

My life was a lot different after that. Orineth takes me out into the Feywild forests and sets to work with training me. Over the several months, I learned to be faster and how to notice even the smallest clues. Light tracks, or slightly frayed vines to a shift in the clouds or the taste of the air. Over the months however, my ability to fight didn't improve much. I was able to support Orineth better, but not perfectly in combat.

She didn't seem to mind however that I wasn't doing stellar in combat. She would often tell me “between your diligence and agility – as well as your meals that can now occasionally heal me – you are more than enough to be proud.”

I rarely found myself doubting my abilities anymore, and even became more outgoing. Orineth would often remark that I'm such a unique Nekomura, in that I was empathetic and big-hearted as well. We would often go visit Camps to restock, as we spent most of our time in the forests.

Over all this time, I learned part of what made Orineth a Noble. When their mood changed, their entire aspect changed in a sense. If they were angry, it would be like they were manifesting Summer's flames. If they were happy, it was Spring's sun. Worried could be Autumn's briskness, and upset was Winter's snow. Each mood and emotion could bring out any aspect of any season. Normal Eladrin couldn't do such a thing.

Orineth also carried around a magic compass. She used it to locate portals into the Material Plain – which was similar to the Feywild. However, if one considered the Material Plain to be 'normal', then one could describe the Feywild as a bright mirror to it. If someone had wandered into here from the Matterial Plain, she would send them back – either by kindness, or force. If it was force, I would appear and aid her.

We would also prevent creatures of the Feywilds from leaving through the portals into the Material Plain. Some of them were small and easily dealt with, while others were large and would have to be brought down. I see these days all the time in this recollection of mine. And every time, I knew what was coming.

One day, we would be out doing our regular patrols, and suddenly Orineth's compass would start going haywire. It'd change it's direction every second. We could tell we were getting closer to the cause because the rate at which it would change would accelerate, and if we got further, it would slow down.

Eventually, the needle would never stop moving. Orineth would draw her bow, and tell me to ready myself for immediate combat, for whatever we were about to find would not be kind. After a few moments of cautious moving, we found it. A portal neither of us had seen before.

Portals to the Material Plain would be a sort of grey, and I imagine the ones to the Feywild would be white. The portal before us however, was pure black. A deep, all consuming black. I turned my head, for I felt that if I continued to look into it, I would lose the will to continue on. It felt like a hole that would eat everything in this world.

I could hear Orineth nervously swallow. It brought me to realize that I was scared as well. Whatever this was, we both knew it was bad – very, very bad.

“Hototo.”

“Yes Orineth?”

“Let's go.”

“... Alright.”

I couldn't say the thought of entering was something I relished doing, but it had to be done. As we stepped inside, my vision was entirely blocked for a few moments. I tried to call out for Orineth, but I quickly realized that all my senses were blocked. After a few moments of a creeping terror climbing up from inside of my mind, my feet touched solid ground and my senses were restored.

And I wished my sight had stayed blocked.

We stepped into a world that looked like it was dead. If I had to explain how it felt, it would be like this is a dark reflection of the Material Plain – the exact opposite of the Feywild. As Orineth and I were still adjusting, we saw a figure start to raise in the distance. I can barely hear it, but Orineth whispers one thing under her breath.

“Shadowfell...”

The figure continues to grow to a size neither of us have ever seen before. And once it stops, Orineth turns to head back to the portal only to be faced with some shadowy creature who pushes her back. I immediately spring forth to defend her, and more of the creatures start to appear.

Before I can think about what to do next, Orineth turns me towards her and shoves her compass into my paws.

“Keep that safe.”

Before I can say anything, she uses her strength to push me back a fair distance. When I land and look in her direction, the creatures are almost on top of her. There are so many, too many. She can't fight them all off, and even if I was to help it wouldn't matter – not with my combat skills.

“Run Hototo!”

I stand up just in time to avoid an appendage landing where my feet just were, and before I can process what's happening, I turn on my feet and run back to the portal. I'm running away, and leaving Orineth here. No, no. I'm going to go get help. I'll come back, I'll save-

Before I can finish that thought, something slams into my back, sending me sprawling into the portal. After what feels like an eternity, I land on the other side. I quickly close my paw around the compass, feeling that it is undamaged.

“Can't... stay here.”

I get up and start limp running back towards the camp we had stayed at the day before. I have to hurry. They need to know. They need to go and rescue Orineth. I need to make sure to run in as straight a line as possible. Count my steps so that for the few turns I do have to make, I know exactly how far they have to go.

Within a few minutes, I've made it back to camp. They likely saw me coming, because some healers and guards are rushing towards me. I collapse a short distance from them, the adrenaline finally leaving my body.

“Hotot-”  
  
“Get help. Orineth needs help. Shadowfell portal.”

I give them directions back to it, and they quickly scramble to assemble a team to go and investigate. I collapse shortly after, and wake up, both from my dream and in it too. I wake up, looking at the familiar ceiling of the medial zone. Looking around groggily, I see someone standing next to my bed.

“You are awake, good. You've recovered enough to move about – albeit with some pain. Queen Titania calls for you. Will you answer?”

“... Yes, I will.”

It is likely to punish me for failing to protect Orineth. I get up, with pain shooting through my body. Not as bad as when I had turned before resting however, so it was a sign I was almost fully recovered at least.

As I'm escorted into the audience chamber, I can't help but look at the ground. Queen Titania is on her throne, and looking at me with a stare that could bore a hole into even the hardest stone. She asked me to recount my tale for her, and as soon as I am done, I look up at her.

She seems lost in thought, and after a few moments, again looks at me.

“I see. Then Hototo the Nekomura, I have a job for you.”

“Yes my Queen?”

“You are to find out the threat of this 'Shadowfell' and deal with it – and naturally, find Orineth.”

Find her? Didn't they send a search party when I got to the base? Did they fail? Oh god, did they enter and get attacked as well? Am I responsible for the deaths of some of the soldiers?

“The rescue squad went to the location you detailed, and upon arrival found no such portal. Instead, they found an area shrouded in grey. The air, trees, and even the grass. Everything in a small area around where you pointed them to had turned grey as if the very life essence itself was taken away.”

Oh god, whatever this Shadowfell is, it's dangerous if it took the very life out of the Feywild, and Orineth is trapped on the other side, all alone.

“Orineth entrusted her compass to you, and so I shall leave this job in your hands – not without aid however. Come, we shall make a contract, and I shall lend you some of my power for this journey.”

“Thank you, my Queen.”

“This contract will last until you find Orineth. Now let us commence.”

A few days after, I had finally healed enough to look over all my body and make sure everything was in order. Aside from one area, I was completely fine. However, the fur on my back had been permanently discoloured. It was like all the pigment in my body had been sucked away. Those who were a part of the rescue team said it reminded them of what the area around the portal looked like.

The scar itself basically extended my entire back, and would help serve as a reminder of my mission. It could help me look for places the portal to Shadowfell has appeared, as well as help find others that had suffered an injury like it.

I had finally saddled up all the gear I would need the day after I had looked at the scar, including some new items to help me with my new magical talents thanks to Queen Titania. It wasn't a whole lot, but enough for me to survive and search. I looked out into the forest, staring straight ahead. This was it, this was the official start of my journey. From this day forward, I am not longer Hototo the Supporter – I am now Hototo, Warlock of Titania – Queen of the Fae.


End file.
